


Shazamily Group Chat

by Dove00



Category: Shazam(2019)
Genre: Freddy is a sneaky boy he means well, Group chat, Mary is the only one who uses proper grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Shazamily group chat  made it a while agoBased on movie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Introductions and Memes

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot and the Original Characters. Enjoy!

GameMaster01 added BBat, HeroManager, PurplePrincess, MaryBrommy, PedroPunches to a chat: Shazamily

MaryBrommy: Eugene, what is this? 

GameMaster01: To talk if we need to be secretive. Especially around our parents.

HeroManager: I like it. *sends pic*

PedroPunches: Is that a meme?

HeroManager: No. 

PedroPunches opens the picture to find a   
meme. 

PedroPunches: I hate you, Freddy. 

HeroManager: *insert evil laughter meme*


	2. The Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro meets a tutor. Mary is bad at feelings part one.

HeroManager: Guys! I’m so bored! 

Darla: Hi, so bored. I’m Darla

BBat: oh my gosh. Wait—why are you bored? You got to leave school early. Why did you have to leave school early?

HeroManager: Physical Therapy. How’s lunch without your favorite best friend? 

BBat: peaceful 

HeroManager: Rude. 

HeroManager @MaryBrommy: Billy is bullying me. 

MaryBrommy: Do you deserve it? 

HeroManager: Rude.

PedroPunches: I can’t patrol tonight. I have to meet a tutor and tonight was the only time she could meet. 

HeroManager: Okay. I’ll go with Eugene. 

GameMaster01: can I ask why I have to go with a partner? I’m almost a teenager. 

MaryBrommy: We have to be careful, Eugene. Sivanna is still out there. 

GameMaster01: okay. Who’s your tutor, Pedro?

PedroPunches: Mrs. Hann assigned me to a senior named Anna Reid. 

HeroManager: hey Mary, isn’t that your crush? 

MaryBrommy: Hey Freddy, shut up. 

HeroManager: Rude

BBat: Well, is she? 

MaryBrommy: Yes. 

PurplePrincess: Aw, that’s so cute!!!!!!! 

PedroPunches: should I drop that you’re single? 

MaryBrommy: NO

HeroManager: u totally should, Pedro. 

MaryBrommy: Freddy, I will smack the freckles off your face. 

HeroManager: RUDE! 

____________  
Pedro patiently waited a few moments after knocking when Anna answered.   
“Hi Pedro. Come in.”   
He nervously smiled and walked in. Her house was very large and nice.   
“We can go to the dining table.” She led him to a large table.   
“Lots of siblings?”   
“Nah, it’s just my mom and me. My dad used to—“ she choked up and Pedro awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay.” He knows what it’s like. He still miss my birth parents. “When?”   
“Christmas.”   
Pedro was surprised. That was only a month ago.   
When the tutoring session ended, Anna asked a question.   
“Hey, you know Mary, right?”   
“Yeah. She’s my foster sister.”   
“Right. Tell her I said hi.” She smiled shyly.   
“I will. Thanks again, Anna.” 

Pedro got picked up by Rosa and Victor when his phone buzzed. 

BBat: Pedro, can you keep Rosa and Victor out of the house?! 

“Hey guys. Can we go to McDonald’s?”   
“Uh,” Rosa wonders. Victor shrugged. “sure.” 

PedroPunches: okay. They’re taking me to McDonald’s so I bought you a few minutes. What is going on? 

BBat: Eugene came in carrying a de-powered Freddy. Sivanna and some large worm on his shoulders attacked them. 

GameMaster01 : He powered some magic gun and plan to de-power me but Freddy stood in the way. Sivanna and the worm escaped. 

PedroPunches: is Freddy okay?

HeroManager: I’m okay. Leg kind of hurts. 

PedroPunches: alright. We are getting food.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have more story.


End file.
